


The most beautiful happiness for Lizzie and Ted.

by 2Lady4Mental6Hospital8



Category: American Horror Story RPF, Historical Criminals RPF, Serial Killer - Fandom, Ted Bundy - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love at First Sight, Non-Graphic Violence, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Serial Killers, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Lady4Mental6Hospital8/pseuds/2Lady4Mental6Hospital8
Summary: … Liz found out the good news.
Relationships: Ted Bundy/Elizabeth Kloepfer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The most beautiful happiness for Lizzie and Ted.

_**You're the light, you're the night** _   
_**You're the color of my blood** _   
_**You're the cure, you're the pain** _   
_**You're the only thing I wanna touch** _   
_**Never knew that it could mean so much, so much** _   
  
_**You're the fear, I don't care** _   
_**Cause I've never been so high** _   
_**Follow me through the dark** _   
_**Let me take you past our satellites** _   
_**You can see the world you brought to life, to life.** _

_**Ellie Goulding — Love Me Like You Do.** _

Ted and Liz had known each other for a long time, but it wasn't exactly a very long time… Perhaps, for someone, this duration of the relationship seems too short and insufficient to be able to fall in love with each other quite strongly and passionately, but not for these two… Despite the fact that they had already met and got to know each other well, it was possible that the two fell madly in love and could not part, and if this suddenly happened, then Ted or Liz began to worry and feel sad about it, because they were able to get very close to each other, so that they did not see each other, for example, for at least one day, if not more… Even this separation seemed too painful and prolonged for them not to see each other in such a short period for other people…

Sometimes Ted could go somewhere for a long time from the girl and return only the next day, and during all this time Liz was very sad without him, at the same time afraid and worried about him, because he went somewhere most often at night, and even when some unknown serial killer appeared in the city, the girl's fears and worries increased doubly… However, how happy and incredibly happy it was for both Ted and Liz to hug each other after the separation! It may have been just one miserable day, but for both of them it seemed to be a month, or even a year.

And besides, now Elizabeth finally came to her senses and did not remember at all, you can say, about the very person with whom she had met a long time ago and thought that at that moment she had forever found her infinite love… However, as soon as that found out that Liz was going to have a daughter with him, he immediately left and forgot about her, and even at the same time, saying that this child was not his and in general that she was cheating on him… It was at that moment that the girl finally broke down and thought that never again in the world she will find happiness and such a strong, mad, passionate and strong love that she now has next to her Ted.

However, only a year has passed, and she has already managed to meet her really favorite person, who was everything for her at the moment… They met perfectly simply and absolutely did not immediately attach any significance to it, but as soon as a few moments passed, both immediately fell madly in love and almost immediately began to meet on the same evening… in short, it was love at first sight, which grew and grew every year, only becoming more and stronger…

With Ted, Elizabeth felt more secure, loved, and needed… She is close to him, he loves her and she loves him, no one wants to let go and give themselves to someone else… The girl was grateful that she had met him, because she could not have asked for more… If only they did not part with each other for a second, then perhaps Liz was the happiest, joyous and always went with a smile… it's a pity that this does not always work, but the girl is happy and that Ted just exists, is next to her, gives her all his love, never screams and does not dare to raise on her beloved his hand, but only kisses all the time and says the sweetest compliments that the girl has ever heard…

In addition, to all these qualities in his favorite, Ted almost also was very nice and affectionate to her daughter Elizabeth, and this made the girl even more happy… it was because of all these qualities that Liz fell in love with Ted as soon as she saw him. She realized that their meeting was a gift from heaven and they finally decided to give her happiness and true love for the first time in a long time… Yes, perhaps it was just such wonderful moments of her life that she dreamed of! It is every day to Wake up in the arms of your loved one, every day to see these beautiful and delicious smiles and these are his eyes full of love, it is to listen to his voice endlessly, telling her that she is the most beautiful and gorgeous girl in the world and it is every night to fall asleep in his arms and under his voice… And it was every night and every day.

However in that morning have Liz even not was normal forces, to although would open eyes, and even more to get up with bed. But as would not like and further lie, even if was poorly and badly, then would still had to get up, after all bright the sun already in entire blinding eyes young girl.

Elizabeth had little or no memory of what had happened late last night, or even in the middle of the night… Everything was a blur… She only remembers Ted's happy and joyful face when he started kissing her on the lips, and then on the neck, and that's it! There was nothing else!

She expected to find the whole house in a complete and huge mess from what had happened yesterday, but to her surprise, there was nothing very big. Except that some of the glass from the broken plates were scattered on the kitchen floor and no more. However, Liz couldn't even manage to stand on her feet properly, so she immediately sat down in the first place she could find, so as not to fall if she really got sick. What can say about cleaning up in this state?! No, she wouldn't do that right now. She will do that later, if it becomes even a little easier.

The girl decided to find out if anyone was home, but as soon as she came to her senses again, she immediately realized that her daughter had long since left for school, and Ted again disappeared somewhere and probably left that night, without notifying Elizabeth herself. She quickly accustomed it, because all how many times have these walkings taken place walking from home, especially at night. That was why Liz wasn't surprised. From fatigue, bad feelings and some incomprehensible nausea, the girl could barely stand to sit still, and therefore wanted to go and lie down on the bed, hoping to somehow regain consciousness and no longer feel signs of nausea and that incomprehensible bad a condition that was making her suffer right now.

However, as soon as she could barely force herself to get back on her feet and go somewhere, Elizabeth immediately felt a sharp and sudden feeling of nausea that was about to break out of her. She knew she couldn't take it, so she quickly ran to the bathroom, where she ended up throwing up, which Liz hadn't expected. When it was over, the girl felt a little, but still easier than it had been before. After that, she began to think why this could happen, if in general she lad perfect and quite normal health? Liz iterated many options and most of all hoped that it might be because she had drunk too much alcohol yesterday.

But then the thought crept into her mind that this might be what she least expected and wanted at the moment. What if this was more important news than she thought or guessed? And she was beginning to think that this was true. However, Liz wanted to hope that this wasn't what she was thiaking. But why should she be vomit of alcohol if she could drink it until this moment and the next morning not have a headache and never feel nausea? And now it's happened… She wished it wasn't true and real, because she wasn't ready at all. What if Ted finds out about this and just like her previous «favorite» leaves the girl, stops loving and never appears in her eyes again? God, that wouldn't be true!

She was instantly roused from her thoughts by the sound of the door knocking, which meant that someone had come to her house. At first Liz thought it was her daughter coming home from school, but when she looked at her watch, she realized that it wasn't yet time for her daughter to return home. Then who is it? Her favorite and native Ted? Most likely, but he also often comes in in the evening… However, maybe today was a little different? Well, that was true. And that's why today it happened so rare however, this day everything happened in a different way. And even this coming of his could not make the girl tear herself away from her oppressive thoughts, and in her mind all the fearful thoughts were building and building about the fact that this was a consequence of the previous night, so she did not even move from her place, but only raised her unhappy eyes to the mirror.

Ted only just managed to go into the house and began to wait for his beloved to run up to him and hug him for the umpteenth time, but instead he only heard the deathly silence and nothing more, as if no one else was in the house. He really began to think that this was the case, until he decided to go and see what had happened, because such silent and quiet behavior of Liz was quite unusual for him.

Ted did not have time to look around the entire house, when passing by in the bathroom, he did not notice his beloved, looking at the mirror with sad and almost tearful eyes… He noticed this and decided that if he hugged and kissed her, this sadness would pass.

— Liz! — Ted screamed joyfully, and ran to her, holding her close and telling her how much he missed her, repeating over and over again his words about his infinite love for her.

But every time he looked into her eyes, all he saw was anguish, pain, and some emotional experience that tormented her. He did not feel any strong and hot hugs in his direction, did not feel any kisses, and did not even hear her voice saying: «I love you!» or «I missed you too!».

— Is something wrong? — Ted asked, alarmed and too excited.

She was silent for a long time and still couldn't answer, as if she was afraid of him and all the consequences that would happen if she said anything to him about it.

— Why are you silent, my dear?… Even last night everything was fine, and today you are already some… Other… — said Ted, and then Elizabeth still could not stend his gaze, waiting for answers and asking a lot of questions, so quickly answered:

— I was terribly ill, and I threw up…

He stopped noticeably, but still kept his eyes on his Liz, and seeing that she was again sad and sad, he quickly asked:

— How do you feel now? Is still bad or better?…

— Yes, it seems… Normally… However, I have doubts about what this might mean. I iterated a lot of options, but I think what is happening to me it is… — after these words, the girl clearly fell silent and did not want to speak further, thereby showing her strong fear and fear, because she has long understood perfectly what it all meant.

Ted initially could not recognize and understand the girl's words for a long time, thinking about what it really could mean and was already going to find out from Liz any way that she was trying to hide from him.

— Hear, can you tell me what's going on?! I'm starting to get a little stressed out! — Ted was already beginning to shout, which made the girl even more afraid and trembling with fear, ready to shed tears at any moment.

He sees that hurts Elizabeth even more, and she wants get very upset, so he begins to come to her senses and tries to calm down, so that he can control herself and not yell at her, but instead wants to ask again, much more normal and not so angry. Especially when he sees Liz trembling and almost crying, he feels very guilty about her.

— I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, — Ted said, and to make it even more amends, he went to Elizabeth and put his arm around her waist.

After that, the girl was no longer sad, resentful, and upset, as she had been a few moments ago, but now there was a smile on her face and an obvious joy in it.

Ted quickly notices such a dramatically changed mood of his beloved and does not understand why everything is happening like this?… After all, what was happening this morning was quite strange for both of them. He, too, could not understand or find out the reason for all this for a long time, until the same thought occurred to him that had occurred to was the Lizzie today. The fact that she was tired and sick today and then threw up, and even this abruptly changing mood could tell one thing.

— I think I know what's wrong with you. — at that, Ted smiled and looked at Liz with his most beautiful eyes.

The girl was instantly taken aback and began to be afraid again, trembling at the same time, because she knew perfectly well that now Ted guessed what she had tried so vainly to hide, but it did not work. She is afraid of his reaction to this and thinking that just now should end another happy ending to her life, pushes him away from her and continues to look at him with eyes that was obvious fear is noticeable.

— Hey, what are you doing?… Is everything okay? — Ted asked, surprised and confused.

Liz shivers, cringes, and keeps looking at him, but then she decides to say something, but in her case it was more like a scream:

— You're going to leave me now, aren't you? You don't need me anymore?! Have I become an empty place for you?…

Ted was even more surprised, but he still smiled the smile that the girl was madly in love with, and then said to her in a calm voice:

— You little fool! I will never, never leave you, my dear! You are everything in this world to me… And that kind of thing won't make me stop loving you, and besides, it can't upset me. After all, I am very happy!

Immediately, as soon as these words were uttered, Elizabeth calms down for the thousandth time and looks at her beloved with eyes that reflect happiness and the most sincere love and asks in her tender and most beautiful voice to Ted:

— Really?… Won't you never throw?

Ted smiles, walks quickly to her, doesn't hug her very hard, but in that embrace she feels all his love for her, and then responds:

— Never! I love you, Lizzie! I very love!

Elizabeth hears these words and lets out tears from her eyes, which have been holding back these emotions for quite a long time. Ted notices and seems to feel the hot tears himself, so he quickly turms and looks at her.

— What are you doing? Why are you crying? You don't like the name «Lizzie»? — Ted asks excitedly, clearly showing his concern for her.

— No, no, it's all right! I've just never been called that name before, and I like it. And these are not tears of pain and resentment, but tears of happiness. I love you too! — the girl answers him with the same joy and love for him.

Ted smiles back at her and continues to hug her as well. At that very moment, he felt like the happiest and most joyful person in the world, because now they had their own little happiness…

  
**The most beautiful happiness for Lizzie and Ted.**

♥️♦️♥️


End file.
